Dimensional Heroes: X 2 Ten
by jexi the hunter
Summary: We return one again to Ikebukuro as the 1st stop for the trials. But there are even more chaotic things going on than last time.
1. Love Thy Enemy

The two ships flew across the sky as they were slowly approaching the city known as Ikebukuro.

"Gonna be honest, never thought we'd be returning to this town again." Twilight said.

"It feels like its been so long now." Komasan said.

"Considering everything that went down last time, yeah. Russians, motorcycle gangs, Yakuza...it is somewhat of a series of events why we should have backed away." Sugarcoat said.

"Hopefully, things won't get as crazy as last time. We have friends down there like Celty and Shizuo." Lucy said.

"Course we have lost a few friends ourselves." Patti said.

"Yeah. The Persona users, Ichigo, Aladdin and his friends, Roy, Hancock, those fighters from Medici, they just returned to their worlds after what happened with the Ginova Family to live their normal lives." Jexi said.

"It couldn't be helped." Sectonia said.

"Will you guys quiet down? I'm trying to watch TV!" Aria said flipping to the news.

"Okay. Welcome back. Late last night at 9pm at Sunrise Station near a shopping arcade, there was a stabbing in the area. The stabber was unidentified but the person who was attacked has been identified as Izaya Orihara." the news person said.

"Izaya?" Jexi said in surprise.

David was choking on his Sprite as that was reported. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Unfortunately." Zoro said. "Although, Ikebukuro is already chaotic enough without him."

"Still… I wonder how that even happened…" Leia said.

"Several witnesses have reported that Mr. Orihara was walking before he just collapsed in a heap on the streets bleeding out. He was stabbed in the stomach with a knife. Police are waiting for Mr. Orihara to recover before they can question him about this being a random attack." the reporter said.

"I highly doubt it. Izaya has probably made a lot of enemies." Genis said.

"So what you're saying is that this is an attack by someone he's had bad blood with in the past." Jude said.

"I doubt it's Shizuo. He's dead set on killing him, but he wouldn't be that underhanded about it." Vera said.

"It wasn't him. They said a knife was used so it can't be him. Hmm. I was planning to just explore the city for the day, same with all of you as a day off, but...I think someone should go to the hospital to spy on him. Make sure he's not up to anything." Jexi said.

"That sounds right up your alley, Leia." David said. "As a reporter, you should be able to get the dirt on what's going on."

"Right. Leave it to me!" Leia said.

"Maybe I better go with you. I know where the hospital is." Sunset said.

"Thank you, Sunset. That would be a great help." Leia said.

"Then for the day, let's just live it." Jexi said.

We look to the hospital as Sunset and Leia were scaling the side of it.

"Okay, we should be underneath the window for Izaya's room. Sounds like he's being questioned." Sunset said.

"I don't know who'd wanna attack me, honest. Please, officer. Don't worry about me. Just catch the maniac who did this. The people of this city would sleep a little easier." Izaya said as the police were soon leaving.

"Oh, he is such a liar." Sunset said.

"He's an info broker. That's pretty much what he does." Leia said.

"He also knows when someone is spying on him." Izaya said looking down on the two of them.

"Oh, Izaya! Hey. So we were just in the neighborhood and…" Sunset said as something slimy was being poured down the walls. "What the heck?"

"Some of the sauce from my meal. Enjoy." he said as the two slipped off the wall before shutting the window.

"Man, I hate that guy." Sunset said groaning.

"Still, hard to believe that he'd get himself hurt like that. His attacker must be very crafty." Leia said.

"It was most likely a surprise attack. Most likely, he was on the phone when it happened as was someone else. I believe, Izaya was talking to his stabber as they were approaching him and stabbed him when his guard was down." Sunset said.

"That does seem to be the case, but there are still so many things we don't know about." Leia said.

"This time, we'll listen in from the normal way...by going through the front door." Sunset said.

Going through the front, the two of them sat down and waited a few hours before he came down.

"Excuse me, is it alright if I borrow a phone? I'd like to call a friend." Izaya said.

"Of course. Here. Help yourself." the nurse said giving him the phone.

"How are we…" Leia began.

"I already have that covered." Sunset said pointing to a small child like creature holding a transceiver. "I called Gnomey so we could listen in on his call."

"That seems pretty handy." Leia said.

"Hold it. We're getting something." Sunset said.

"Noooo!" a voice shouted.

"Hello?" Izaya asked.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice said.

"Well, that is the most enthusiastic greeting I've ever gotten from you, Shinra." Izaya said.

"Oh, it's you, Izaya. I'll call you back." Shinra said.

"No, don't hang up. I'm in the hospital and you're the first person I've called." Izaya said.

"What? Why are you in the hospital?" Shinra asked.

"I was stabbed. It was on the news this morning." Izaya said.

"That sucks. See ya." Shinra said hanging up.

"What a pisspoor excuse for a friend." Izaya said sighing before he spied the police watching before smiling. "I'll have you know I am an upstanding citizen! I beg you to quit your life of crime before I end up in the morgue!" he said before hanging up. "I'm done, thank you." Izaya said heading back to his room.

"Wonder what that was all about." Leia said.

"I saw his expression when he came in. He's bored." Sunset sighed. "So he created a situation."

"Figures." Leia said. "Still, that Shinra guy sounded like he was in some sort of carriage. I wonder where he was going. Most likely some sort of trip in the woods."

"Oh yeah. Now that I think of it, him and Celty are out of town for the day." Sunset said.

"Well, with their lines of work, they could use a break every now and then." Leia said.

"Hmm. We need to keep an even better eye on him. The cops are about to call Shinra and Izaya's probably waiting by a phone. Let's sneak into his room and hide under his bed." Sunset said.

"Sure. He has to slip up sometime." Leia said.

A few hours later, it was night as Izaya was sitting up in bed wide awake with Sunset and Leia hiding underneath his bed.

"How can he stay awake this long? He has to be tired by now." Sunset muttered.

"It seems like he's waiting for something." Leia said as they heard the door open up. Walking through was a brown haired woman in glasses with a serious look.

"Who is that? I don't recognize that woman." Sunset said.

"At last...I found you." she said smiling.

"You have. I'm sorry, who are you?" Izaya asked.

"What? You don't remember? I guess you wouldn't. I guess I'm probably the biggest nobody you have ever met." she said.

"You must be right, otherwise I'd remember you." Izaya said.

"When you die, you disappear. The pain you feel doesn't though, only your being." she said. "You say there's nothing but eternal darkness isn't nothing as it has to be there. You can feel it all around you."

"Oh...it's you. I definitely remember you. The suicidal girl I tricked one time. I drugged your drinks and walked right out." Izaya said smiling a bit as she walked onto the bed.

"I hope you're ready. Cause this nobody's come back to cut the life outta you!" she said as Izaya dodged as she slashed the pillow, he grabbed her by the neck and held her down on the ground as he pinned her down.

"You're right. You don't mean anything to me. You didn't even have the guts to commit suicide. Yet you spent the past year waiting for the chance to kill me. And then today, you saw the news and then somehow you found me. And here you are. You've come to kill me...and the two under my bed came to spy on me." Izaya said.

"Again? How does he always know it's us?" Leia asked.

"Oh that's easy. I know how you think. You wouldn't give up after one shot, isn't that right...reporter from Elympios?" Izaya said.

'Crap… He's got me pegged." Leia said.

"Hahahaha! Isn't it amazing how things work out? This was the last thing I ever expected." Izaya said. "Oh I remember now, thanks to you." Izaya said taking a stand up. "How I started, what drives me. Ever since I found something inhuman, I've been selling humanity short. But now I know…" he said getting on the bed and grabbing some pillow feathers. "Humans are interesting! I love humanity! Isn't it magnificent? Magnificent!" Izaya said laughing.

"I don't get whatever it is you're flipping out about. All I know is that you're lower than dirt." the girl said.

"Hate me all you want, same with you two. Fine by me! I'll keep on loving you girls. Obsessively, irrationally, desperately. I love humanity! I love everyone of you!" Izaya shouted.

It was later in the night that the two girls were shaken under the bed as the girl as well as Izaya had snuck out of the room.

"He's even worse than people think." Sunset said. "I think we've both seen enough of this."

"Ditto. That guy is crazy, in pretty much every sense of the word." Leia said.

"Hopefully, everyone else had a better day than us." Sunset said.

"I'm pretty sure they do." Leia said.


	2. Life is But a Dream

We go back a few hours earlier to a tea house where Sheena, Rarity and Lucy have gone to enjoy some peace away from the group.

"Ah. Calm atmosphere, nice tea and best of all, none of the boys." Rarity said sipping her tea.

"Yeah. Its nice to finally have some time away from the boys." Lucy said. "No stupid fights, no hogging meals over portions."

"I have to say, for how modern this place is, it's actually a good place." Sheena said."

"Yes. Everything is going perfect." Rarity said.

"Go on. What happened next?" a voice said from the booth behind them as they saw a woman in green speaking with twins.

"They went into the metropolitan theatre to see Karmilla Saizo beginnings. Wait, it should be over by now." the twin with glasses said.

"Wait, those are Izaya's sisters. And that woman, she was the one behind those human traffickings the first time we got here." Lucy said.

"So much for relaxing." Rarity said sighing.

"Perfect. Here is your payment. 300 thousand yen. Please destroy the card after you deposit it." Namie said sliding a card to them.

"Seriously? That much scratch? What did they do, rob a bank?" Lucy whispered.

"Are you sure you're cool with paying us this much? All we did was spy on your brother." Mairu said.

"She's paying school girls to spy on Seiji? That woman has problems." Rarity said.

"Since you're here, I was wondering about something else. When the girl is with him, how does Seiji address her?" Namie asked.

"Just by her first name, Mika. They've been dating for a year now and that's all he calls her." Kururi said as the handle on Namie's tea cup broke off.

"That bitch." Namie muttered under her breath. "Not once has Seiji ever called me by my first name."

"Someone's got issues." Sheena said.

"She's in love with her own brother and it looks like she's taking advantage of Izaya being in the hospital." Lucy said.

"Maybe we better shadow Mika, just to be safe. Luckily, thanks to some online sources, she and Seiji are headed for Russia Sushi." Rarity said.

It was later at said restaurant that the three watched the two of them enjoying some crab sushi.

"Looks like things are pretty normal for now." Lucy said before they were overshadowed by a familiar sushi chef.

"Ah! Rarity! Lucy! You not come in long time!" he said.

"Oh, Simon. Hey." Rarity said as the two of them were intimidated.

"Ah. Come for sushi, yes? No worries. You get good…" Simon said before seeing Sheena. "Oh? A new friend you have brought with you, yes?"

"Something like that. I'm Sheena. Nice to meet you." Sheena said.

"Ah. For you, I shall bring best sushi. Come from crab. After all, crab make world go round." Simon said.

"Money makes the world go round." Lucy said.

"What? Young people like you shouldn't be money obsessive. But you three smart. Crab go round, money go round. Round and round like merry go round, or sushi go round. Da, that's good." Simon said.

"Same old Simon." Lucy said sighing as they saw the two of them leaving. "He doesn't change no matter how long you go."

"They're leaving! We have to follow them!" Rarity said as the three of them were running out before they were suddenly surrounded by grunts in red.

"What the? Who the heck are you guys?" Lucy demanded.

"Cute. You don't know about us? We're Team Snagem." one of them said.

"I thought you guys were world locked." Rarity said.

"We were till we snagged us a ship. Now we're here to kick the ass out of all of ya...in retaliation for your blue subordinate wrecking our base." another said.

"That's fine and dandy, but we're kind of busy at the moment, so we really don't have time for you guys right now." Sheena said.

"You think you're better than us?" the grunt said punching Sheena in the face. "What do ya think now, ya bitch?"

Sheena takes out a red card. "I didn't want to use this in public, but… Efreet!" Sheena calls as Efreet appears.

"Such vulgar attitudes. That is no way to treat a lady." Efreet said.

"So, here's the deal. Leave now, and we'll save you the humiliation of having your butts fried." Sheena said.

"Like we'd run from a fight!" the guy said as he pulled his pipe back as he hit something behind him. "The hell?" he said before turning to see that something was Shizuo. "Oh god."

"You just hit me...with a pipe. You really wanna die huh?" he shouted socking the guy right through a building as the other grunts looked in fear.

"Whoa… Such strength…" Sheena said. "This guy is no ordinary man, that's for sure."

"That...would be Shizuo. Trust me, you and the rest of David's group don't want to piss him off." Lucy said as he was beating down on the grunts.

"Anyway, while he's wailing on them, let's go after Seiji and Mika." Sheena said before seeing Tom. "Sorry for the trouble, sir."

"Nah. They dug their own graves." Tom said.

"Yeah, they dug their...Sheena?" Zelos said coming out behind him.

"Zelos? What are you doing with these guys?" Sheena asked.

"Just a circumstantial meeting. Anyway, now's your chance to go after those two." Zelos said.

"R-right." Sheena said as the three ran as Indigo arrived.

"So, you're not gonna tell them you challenged Shizuo and got you ass kicked?" Indigo asked.

"Shut up." Zelos said.

The three of them kept on running before they saw Mika going to a separate building alone.

"Wait, that building logo...that's Yagidi Pharmaceuticals." Rarity said.

"What in the world is going on there?" Lucy said as they waited for her to go inside before they followed her inside. Once they were inside, they saw Mika pinned down by Namie while holding a vial of some kind.

"Let her go!" Lucy said.

"Stay back or I'll burn her face off." Namie said. "Its punishment...for being with my Seiji. Now...any last words before I burn your face off, Mika?"

"Life's necessities, that means the ups and downs of your life." Mika said.

"What the heck?" Rarity said.

"You sure you want those to be your last words?" Namie asked.

"Kanra is...Izaya Orihara. Taro Tanaka is...Mikado. Setton is Celty. Saika is Anri. Bakura is Masaomi. Sun and Kyo is Mairu and Kururi. When you and Izaya trick people, you log on with the handle Nakura." Mika said.

"Wait… How does she know all of that?" Sheena asked.

"Mika's a stalker. She's stalked Seiji before so it's possible she's bugged phones and rooms." Lucy said.

"Mikado is the founder of the Dollars. Anri is possessed by a demon sword called Saika. Masaomi is the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Though I feel they don't know those things about each other. Izaya Orihara hired a couple Russians to hurt Anri, Hope and Erica Fontaine. Their names are Sloan and Vorona. Though Sloan is a better ally to him. He was hired by the Awakusu to kill some spies. Izaya used this to frame Shizuo Heiwajima. Then last night, Izaya was stabbed and is in the hospital." Mika said.

"Izaya hired Sloan and Vorona? Should have known." Lucy growled.

"So...all of these bits of knowledge…" Rarity said.

"Bugs are super cheap these days and super tiny. Sound Quality is not so bad either. Like how you're playing the Atsuki's and the Awakusu's off each other. And also how you've manipulated children with enhanced powers to become criminals." Mika said.

"You little...what are you up to?" Namie asked.

"Seiji should never know the bad stuff that's happening around Mikado. If he found out, he would help him because he feels bad about trying to hurt him. He's a good person and I want him to stay that way. That's why he's never gonna find out, even by digging up dirt on everyone he knows. I don't want him doing anything dangerous." Mika said.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for and even more twisted." Namie said lifting the vial, but before she could use it, it was then grabbed by Seiji.

"Don't." Seiji said.

"Seiji?" they said.

"Don't do stuff like this anymore." Seiji said tossing away the vial.

"Oh Seiji! Seiji! Seiji!" Namie said hugging him.

"Ow. Are you alright, Mika?" Seiji asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Mika said.

Jude came in running in. "Seiji! Is everything alright?"

"Yep. Looks like things have worked out here, Jude." Sheena said.

"Look, sis, you gotta stop this. It's not fine." Seiji said before Namie was running out. "Wait, where's the head?"

"Maybe she just doesn't know where it is." Mika said.

"So, you think that Izaya Orihara guy has it?" Seiji asked.

"Yes. But I've checked all three of his apartments. It's not in any of them." Mika said.

"Okay. Time to stop breaking into people's homes." Seiji said.

"All right." Mika said.

"Can you stand?" Seiji asked.

"Not a bit." Mika said as Seiji lifted her up.

"So, what were you going to do with the head if you found it first?" Seiji asked.

"I'd eat it." Mika said.

"That's just disgusting…" Sheena said.

"It would be a part of me if I did and Seiji would love me forever." Mika said.

"I'd stop you before you would do it though. Even if it meant killing you." Seiji said walking off.

"That's my Seiji." Mika said as they left.

"Well, seems like things wrapped up here for us." Rarity said.

"But...we know some things now. About who has Celty's head." Lucy said.

"Izaya, of course. Who else would it be?" Jude asked.

"For now, let's keep this between the four of us….until we have proof he has the actual head." Rarity said.

"Agreed." Sheena said.


	3. Marriages are made in Heaven

Back to a few hours ago during the day, David along with Sectonia and Jude were walking the streets as they were passing by a dojo as they saw a red haired man in glasses and a suit watching as the twins and a young girl entered it. He then spotted the katana David had with him before grinning.

"Hey kid. Yeah, you there. The blond." he said to David.

"Hm? You need something?" David asked.

"That katana...where'd you get that?" he asked.

"He's talking about Masakado." Jude whispered.

"Masakado? My mistake. I thought it was something else." he said.

"Hmm… You sure are a strange one." David said.

"Hmm. Your face. You're that kid from TV the other day. The one that was in that race. David Ishihara, right?" he asked. "Name's Akabayashi."

"A pleasure, sir." David said. "So, what's gotten you so interested in this blade?"

"It kinda looked like another blade I saw one time. Saika." Akabayashi said.

"That sword that's said to be possessed by a demon, right?" David asked.

"Yeah. Sorta looked like it but guess I was wrong. Then again, I don't know crap about a lotta swords. But I'm familiar with that Saika sword." Akabayashi said.

"I heard that it's got quite the reputation around these parts." David said.

"Its the main weapon used by the Slasher. I know...I was attacked by it a couple years back." Akabayashi said.

"You were?" Sectonia asked. "Aren't people who were slashed by it prone to be possessed, too?"

"Normally, but I overcame it." Akabayashi said lifting his glasses to show his right eye was scarred with the eye all messed up. "Slashed my eye...so I crushed it."

David winced when he saw the eye. "That is just sick, dude…"

"You better keep opinions like that to yourself. I take it you're not from around here. So, I should tell you...I'm Yakuza." Akabayashi said.

David kept his guard up when he said that. "You're from the Yakuza?"

"Awakusu to be more accurate. And that girl you saw me with was the boss's granddaughter. Now, why don't you and I take a little walk." Akabayashi said wrapping an arm around David's shoulder.

"I-if you insist." David said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Remember, he's from the Yakuza, Lele. The last thing we need is to make him mad." Tapu Bulu said.

"That's more like it." Akabayashi said as he lead the group down an old neighborhood before an old antique shop. "It's been five years now and they still haven't sold this place."

"Was this place important to you?" David asked.

"You know the slasher I talked about? She and her husband died here." Akabayashi said.

"Oh man… I-I didn't know… It must've been tragic." David said.

"Mr. Akabayashi?" asked a voice as they saw a young black haired girl with glasses behind them.

"No way. Is that you, Anri? It's been what, two years now?" Akabayashi asked.

"Yes. Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Anri asked.

"Just passing through the old neighborhood with some pals." Akabayashi said.

"I'm still grateful for everything you did for me." Anri said.

"Please, it was nothing. I was just looking out for you." Akabayashi said. "Besides, your mom helped me too, so that makes us even."

"I know. But you helped me after what happened to my mom and dad. I wouldn't be here today without you." Anri said.

"Can I ask you something? You know about the Dollars?"Akabayashi asked as Anri looked surprised. "So you do know about them."

"Well, I have heard some things about them." Anri said.

"Word on the street is that they're dangerous so please stay away from them. You know, if you're ever in trouble…" Akabayashi began.

"Anri?" a voice asked as Seiji was looking at them. "I thought you and Mika were hanging out today."

"Oh uh…" Anri said.

"Well, catch ya later." Akabayashi said leaving with the group. "Hey, you with the black hair and coat...you look like you know somethings about medicine."

"Y-yeah. My family runs a clinic back home, and I used to be a medical student." Jude said.

"Think you mind going with that guy asking for his girl? If this is something dangerous, they might need a medic like you." Akabayashi said.

"Alright. You can leave him to me." Jude said as he ran off.

"So, that girl…" Sectonia began.

"Yes. She was the daughter of the couple I told ya about." Akabayashi said. "You see, the slasher I was telling you about...that was her mother."

"It was?" David asked. "Does...she know about this?"

"No clue. But, I hope she doesn't." Akabayashi said. "You know, that woman did help me though. See, a few years back, I was working for a drug distributer. Her husband was withholding money so he was gonna make me rob the place, but not before she came and attacked me. After I crushed my eye, she wanted me to kill her. But I refused. Then I acted like an idiot and wanted to love her, but, she was already married. She didn't know it then, but she saved her husband's life that night."

"So that's what happened…" Tapu Fini said.

"Later I found out my old boss had the husband hooked on drugs. He was gonna try and get Anri, but luck came my way as the kid brother of one of his customers came and stabbed him to death. I covered it up and blamed it on the Slasher." Akabayashi said.

"Anri seemed really dear to you if you were willing to go that far." Sectonia said.

"Heh. When there's some things you've done...you gotta give back." Akabayashi said before his phone rang. "Yeah? Damn. I'll handle it." he said before hanging up. "Say, you're not doing anything right now are ya? Mind helping me take care of old business?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to." David said.

"Perfect." Akabayashi smiled.

It was late in the night as Akabayashi was inside a construction building as David and Sectonia were by his side as thugs were heading inside.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Akabayashi. You and your little bodyguards got some balls meeting us in this place." the lead thug said.

"Well, you were my superior officer back in the day." Akabayashi said smiling.

"What the hell is with that smile? You used to be a stone-cold bastard. Lose the tough guy act?" he asked.

"Well, times change, people change." Akabayashi said. "I thought it was just you and me, but you brought some familiar faces."

"Well, talking it not worth an earful with these guys." the lead said.

"I didn't see ya park any cars." Akabayashi said.

"We parked down the block so not to frighten you off." the lead said.

"Perfect. The other guys probably would have been scared right off." Akabayashi said.

"Other guys?" he asked.

"Let's say...we had the same idea." Akabayashi said as a molotov cocktail was tossed into the room as it was lit on fire.

"Damn it. Get those bastards!" the lead said as they were firing outside.

"Blond, mind sealing the exit behind us? We're done here." Akabayashi said.

"You've got it." David said.

The three were headed out as the building was catching on fire with a gang running inside.

"So, what's going on with that other group? How did they…" Sectonia said as they saw Akabayashi logging into the Dollar's website.

"It's nice how influenced kids are by the internet nowadays." Akabayashi said.

"So, you're with the Dollars, too." David said. "The Dollars are like the Anonymous. No one knows who's in it or who they even get orders from."

"Yeah. But their message board is helpful. Those guys you saw running in, they were with this gang selling some illegal drugs." Akabayashi said. "One of the few things I can't stand."

"So you pit them against each other. Clever." Sectonia said.

"You two, you're all right. If you ever need any help or some info, I'll help you out. But, don't ever let me hear you going down some criminal path, got it?" Akabayashi asked.

"Crystal clear." David said.

"Then we're done. Nice to meet ya." Akabayashi said walking away. "Now that I think about it. I have heard the name Masakado before. The name of a god slaying sword. Oh well." he said.

"Seems like he doesn't believe this is the same blade." David said. "Probably best we keep it that way."

"But… I can't help but feel his words." Sectonia said. "When you've done things, you give back. Do you think that...maybe I would be able to face my past with those words?"

"Seems like you've taken quite an inspiration to Akabayashi's words. Although, they do ring true." Tapu Koko said.

"He's right. I'm sure you'll find the answers you're looking for if you take those words to heart." David said. "That being said, this turned out to be quite an interesting day."

"Indeed. I feel that I've learned a lot from today." Sectonia said.

"Use it as inspiration to make things right. I know you can do it!" David said.

"Thank you, David." Sectonia said.


	4. A Rumor Only Lasts 75 Days

Back a few hours earlier, Zelos and Indigo were heading to some apartments where they saw Shizuo in front of an apartment door.

"Shizuo? Guess he's working right now." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Although, from what we've heard, he's got some… anger issues. Not a bad guy, really." Zelos said as he saw Shizuo crush a cigarette. "Whoop. In 3… 2… 1…"

They heard screaming as they saw him toss the guy inside through the wall and sent flying.

"And there he goes." Indigo said. "While he might have some issues, he's got a lot of power."

"No kidding. No way a normal human being could do that." Zelos said.

"Huh? What were you just saying about me?" Shizuo asked coming down the steps.

"Nothing. I was just…" Zelos said before he was grabbed by his shirt collar.

"You're dead!" Shizuo shouted tossing Zelos right into the apartment wall leaving a large indent.

"Ow… That's gonna hurt…" Zelos said as he clutches in pain.

It was a little later as the two of them along with Tom had said goodbye to the girls and watched Shizuo take out the Snagem grunts.

"Thanks for treating us to lunch." Indigo said.

"Think of it as an apology." Tom said as they headed inside. "About what Shizuo did to your pal there."

"No need to apologize, although he did give me quite the surprise." Zelos said.

"Ah, Shizuo and Mr. Tom! Oh and Miss Indigo too. Oh, and someone new. Boyfriend perhaps?" Simon asked.

"I wish." Zelos said. "I'm Zelos. Zelos Wilder."

"Don't mind him, Simon. He's just a womanizer." Indigo said as they sat down.

"You didn't have to say it like that…" Zelos said.

The four of them sat down before Tom noticed that a girl was staring at them. She was blond and in the sushi robes.

"She's totally giving us the eye." Tom said. "But she seems to be looking at you, Shizuo. You know her?"

"No. Never seen her before. Must be new, or maybe they've never had her outfront before." Shizuo said.

"Yo, Dennis. That girl, she Russian too?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, she's Russian, but we're still training her. She pretty useless right now." Dennis said.

"And what if I wanna tell her she's foxy in russian." Tom said.

"Viearcherabatinet." Dennis said.

"Thanks. Hey! Viearcherabatinet." Tom said.

The girl was then having a conversation with Dennis in russian.

"What are they saying?" Zelos asked.

"How should I know? I don't speak russian." Indigo said.

"So gents, how's business these days?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah. We got deadbeats coming out of the woodwork. More than Shizuo and I can handle to be honest." Tom said.

"If you need some extra hand, you can put her to work." Dennis said pointing to Verona.

It was later that the four along with Verona were walking the streets.

"I can't believe the boss was cool with this. And I can't believe you two are still following us." Tom said.

"Hey, I got nothing going on." Indigo said.

"Same here. Plus, I'm interested in what Verona here is capable of." Zelos said.

"I also have concern. I have not been told what this job requires me to do." Verona said.

"She should be pushing papers. We're in collections, so our job is to collect money from scumbags who don't pay up." Tom said.

"We are to collect protection money. I understand." Verona said.

"It ain't exactly protection money." Tom said. "She's not gonna work out."

They arrived at an apartment where a guy was already out.

"Sorry, I have no clue what you're talking about." he said.

"You want me to spell it out? You see…" Tom began.

"Need a hand here!" the guy said as a few more guys were following him out. "Now what was it you were trying to sell me? Cause we're in the market for some jobs from the young lady." he said as Verona approached one of them.

"Oh, that was a big mistake." Zelos said.

"Hey, what up baby?" one of them asked before she slugged them and ran to the next and kicked them. She slugged the next one before hitting the next in the back of the neck with her elbow before finishing the lead with a knee strike. All five were down by her hand.

"That...was really scary." Indigo said.

"And amazing. Didn't know she had it in her." Zelos said.

And this was repeated throughout the day before they sat in front of a shrine. "That was amazing. Though, no surprise considering your friends with Simon and Dennis." Tom said.

"So, you into martial arts or something? Cause, you're pretty damn strong." Shizuo said.

"I have studied basic of many type of discipline. Dennis and Simone, or Simon as you call him, have taught me everything I know." Verona said.

"Well, you're pretty badass." Shizuo said.

"Comment seems facetious with someone with your skill." Verona said.

"You know about Shizuo's rep?" Indigo asked.

"Cannot help but listen to rumors on streets of Ikebukuro." Verona said.

"I don't know what sort of rumors you were hearing, but I got nothing on you." Shizuo said.

"I don't think I understand." Verona said.

"I didn't train to be this way. I just am. It's like...being strong ain't the same as training to be stronger. Those people deserve the props." Shizuo said.

"Speaking of, who was that one guy you were talking about? The martial artist guy that wanders." Tom said.

"Yeah. Ryu." Shizuo said. "That guy is something."

"No kidding. No matter where his path takes him, he never loses his sense of spirit." Zelos said.

"You ask me, you kick way more ass than he does. If you wanted, you could even win a gold medal in weightlifting. Wait, are gold medals even made outta gold?" Tom asked.

"Gold medals in olympic games contain gold but they are not solid gold. Too expensive for host country so medals are 92.5 percent silver then plated with 6 grams of gold. Solid gold medals were used for nobel prize until 1918. Since then, 75 percent gold with gold plating." Verona said.

"Why do that to the nobel prize?" Shizuo asked.

"Real gold extremely soft element. You bite, it leaves mark. Using alloy instead prevents damage." Verona said.

"Wow. Pretty, strong and smart. Triple threat." Tom said.

"I am neither pretty nor smart. Nor am I strong." Verona said.

"Hey, Shizuo!" shouted a voice as Mairu and Kururi along with a little girl were approaching.

"Shizuo!" she said.

"Hey, Akane." Shizuo said as the girl hugged him.

"So Shizuo...and Akane are friends?" Kururi asked.

"Freaking amazing." Mairu said.

"So, how do you know each other?" Shizuo asked.

"Akane signed up at Mairu's dojo today." Kururi said.

"Smart. Get some self defense. Doesn't hurt to learn that." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, especially with everything that's going on here." Zelos said.

"So you heard the news?" Mairu asked.

"No, what?" Shizuo asked.

"How does he not know?" Mairu asked.

"I can correct that. Last night, Izaya was-" Kururi began before Tom interrupted.

"Okay, we gotta go right now. Next stop has a wife and kids. So, we'll handle it." Tom said leaving with Shizuo.

"Nice save." Zelos said.

As soon as the two of them were gone, thugs were walking into the shrine with weapons.

"Oh great. Looks like some kidnappers." Indigo said.

"Let's go! Get the girls!" one of them said as they circled them.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! You guys might want to think about this." Zelos said.

"Out of the way, red head lady." he said before Zelos jabbed him.

"I'm a guy, you maniacs." Zelos said.

"Crap!" one of them said before Indigo was beating them back with her fists.

"What's with these chicks? We can't use them against Shizuo!" another said.

"So that's it. Using hostages, huh? Big mistake." Indigo said as she and everyone else beat them all away before Tom and Shizuo returned. After that Indigo and Zelos went their separate ways as they headed home.

"Man, that was pretty crazy." Zelos said.

"Tell me about it. Shizuo's got a lot of enemies. Guess rumors got them thinking they could use us against him." Indigo said.

"Seems pretty low, if you ask me." Zelos said. "Not to mention that one of the sisters almost let slip that Izaya was hospitalized."

"Oh yeah. You don't know. Those two you saw, they're Izaya's sisters." Indigo said.

"Really? They don't really seem too fond of him." Zelos said. "I guess not all sibling relationships are tight-knit."

"Yeah. I don't think they like him much. But...not our problem. We made it out without being hospitalized ourselves." Indigo said.

"Yep. I'd say that's an accomplishment right there." Zelos said.

"Say, let's head back to the ships. I'm starving." Indigo said.

"I could eat." Zelos said.


	5. Asleep or Awake

We open to the ships where the groups had gathered after being in Ikebukuro for a couple of days.

"Okay. Despite there being a couple of disturbances, there hasn't been any sort of major problems. Besides being stabbed, Izaya hasn't been making big waves, which is strange." Jexi said.

"I know. I thought that it would seem peculiar." David said.

"Speaking of which, have you heard about the pop singer, Ruri Hijiribe?" Scott asked.

"Who wouldn't? All of the chat lines in Ikebukuro are talking about her. Something about a stalker in the midst." David said.

"Yeah. I've been seeing them too. They're pretty creepy." Rainbow said.

"Ruri Hijiribe….that's the girl that's dating Yuhei isn't it?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah. Hope talked about the two of them. Apparently Ruri was also that serial killer Hollywood from awhile back." Jexi said.

"Wait, seriously?" David asked.

"No joke. She was one who killed those people and was about to kill again...before Shizuo sent her flying." Nami said.

"Then Yuhei found her and Hope and got them fixed thanks to Shinra. He felt guilty because of what Shizuo did." Pit said.

"I wonder why anyone would stalk someone like her." Lloyd said.

"Well, she is an idol, so that's to be expected." Sectonia said.

"Poor Ruri. Wait...the posts...have most of them been on the Dollar's website?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Chances are Ruri's stalker is one of them." David said.

"In that case, I think we should go to Celty for help since she knows more about them." Jexi said.

"Ah, she and Shinra should be back from their trip, right?" Leia asked.

"Definitely." Sunset said.

"We should hurry on over. The attacks have been getting worse." Twilight said. "Apparently the stalker had somehow gotten into Ruri's apartment, and just the other day at a photoshoot...they left bloody pictures of her."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll!" David said.

As soon as they had gotten over to the apartment, they soon saw Anri arriving at the same time.

"Anri?" Jexi said.

"Oh. It's you guys. It's nice to see you again." she said with a bow.

"Likewise, Anri." David said. "Did you...need Celty for something, too?"

"I wanted...advice about a friend." Anri said.

"It's Mikado, isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"It's just...he's been acting kind of strange is all." Anri said.

"What's he so sad about?" Luffy asked.

"It's not that he's sad. More like he's very happy, like when Masaomi was around." Anri said.

"And...how exactly is that strange?" Ramona asked. "Has he gotten extra chummy with anyone in school?"

"Yes. This one boy who attends our school. Aoba Kuronuma." Anri said as Jexi realized that name.

"Aoba, huh?" Jexi said under his breath.

"Not gonna pry, but...do you know him?" David asked.

"David, we should talk about that behind the corner." Jexi said taking him here. "Yes. I know of him. He's one of the Blue Squares."

"Blue Squares? But wasn't that gang disbanded?" David asked.

"I thought so too, but that is not the case. I didn't wanna have to deal with them again. As it turns out, when the Furious Universe Tournament was going on, Hope and Mikado were approached by Aoba...he wanted to make them the bosses." Jexi said.

"And let me guess… Hope refused, but Mikado accepted." David said.

"I know Hope refused for sure, as for Mikado, Hope never knew his answer." Jexi said.

"I'm not sure… From what the others said about Mikado, he doesn't seem like the type to agree to something like that." David said. "I mean, he's already the founder of Dollars. Why would he need to be a Blue Square, too?"

"Well….it could be….for a sense of power. To have the power to enforce the crime in this city." Jexi said.

"Maybe… We can never really tell what he's thinking." David said.

"I can. He's trying to make the city a place for his friend to come back to. He wants Masaomi to return to the city." Jexi said.

"Makes me wonder why he left in the first place." David said. "I mean, Masaomi usually seemed like he had it together."

"Afraid that was…" Jexi began. "We're being watched."

The two of them looked down the hall as they saw a demon looking at them behind the corner.

"A demon? I guess we know who that is." David said.

"Oh. I'm no one. Just a spy for the master." he chuckled before he ran off.

"Hey!" Jexi shouted as they chased after it before seeing it was already gone.

"Damn it… We lost him." David said.

"More like his time was up. Demon's are usually common on this world. Odds are someone summoned him." Jexi said.

"Especially around Tokyo. Practically anything can happen here." David said.

"Hey." a voice said as they saw Shizuo standing there with a cat on his head and Yuhei and Ruri behind him.

"Uh….hey." Jexi said.

As they stood there, down on the ground floor, someone was taking photos of them from the ground.

On the rooftops across, a figure hidden in the dark was watching them.

"Yes. I've found you at last...Jexi the Hunter." the figure said.


	6. Roses Have Thorns

We turn to the apartment where everyone was sitting around as the cat on Shizuo jumped off.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought." Shizuo said.

"Something about the Dollars, remember?" Yuhei said emotionlessly.

"Right. Celty here knows more about them than I ever did." Shizuo said.

"That's great and all but you can't just show up with Yuhei and Ruri Hijiribe from out of the blue...at least not without a text first." Shinra whined.

"Please, forgive us. We don't mean to cause you trouble." Ruri said.

"Please, its no trouble at all. Celty and I are actually huge fans." Shinra said. "If I had known, I would have picked up a turkey and a cheesecake at the store."

"That's not weird or anything." Jude said.

"No, please. Don't make so much trouble, you've done so much already." Ruri said.

"Huh? Oh right, he fixed her and Hope up last time we were here." Ruby said.

"Speaking of which, where is Hope, anyway?" Shinra asked.

"He had some business to take care of and unfortunately couldn't come by right now." Ranma said.

"I'm certain he'll come back to us. I know he will." Jexi said.

Celty was looking through her computer, searching for the forum about Ruri while she herself was dozing off.

"Ruri?" Zinia asked as Ruri awoke.

"I'm sorry. Did I doze off?" Ruri asked.

"What did you expect? You haven't been able to sleep since these attacks began." Yuhei said.

"That's not good. Even superstars need sleep." Shinra said as the cat rolled around on the computer erasing all of Celty's work.

"No, Dokusanmaru. Stop that." Yuhei said as the cat ran off.

"Well, there goes my progress. I have to start over again but I found the forum. The Dollars have these little communities right now." Celty typed.

"Communities?" Raine asked. "They really have an extensive network."

After a little bit of discussion, Ruri, Yuhei, Dokusanmaru and Shizuo were soon leaving as Jexi watched.

"Hmm. Brook, Ruby, Knuckles. I want you three to shadow Shizuo for a bit. Stalkers tend to go for people who are seen with their targets." Jexi said.

"Of course. We work ourselves to the bone...although, I am already bone. Yohohoho!" Brook said.

The three of them soon left as Mika and Seiji were soon in the apartment.

"So...what's the idea of calling us over?" Mika asked.

"There's one thing we need to know." David said. "How good are you at picking locks?"

"How can you say that? I don't pick locks!" Mika said.

"Well, you did to my apartment." Seiji said.

"I mean, I used to pick them but not anymore. But the locks in this building are pretty easy. If you lock the door behind me, I'll show you." Mika said walking out.

"Alright. Let's see what she's got." Sectonia said as she locked and closed the door. But a few seconds after, it was quickly unlocked as Mika ran in and hugged Seiji.

"Whoa, she works fast." Genis said.

After that, Anri along with Mika and Seiji soon left.

"We should head back to our ships." Jexi said. "Say, Gajeel, think you could shadow Anri?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Gajeel said before eyeing Genis and dragging him off. "I'm borrowing the pipsqueak to work with me."

"W-what?!" Genis said.

"Don't worry, Genis." David said. "We can trust him."

"Just...be careful with him." Raine said.

"Good idea. Which reminds me...Zelos, Ming...can you back up the Shizuo team?" Jexi asked.

"I'm going with them too." David said. "For their own protection."

"Sure, just tell yourself that." Ming said smiling.

"Let's just get going." Zelos said.

Meanwhile with the Shizuo team, the three of them tailed Shizuo who was now with Verona and Tom as they walked the streets. As they were, they saw a familiar boy walking up to Shizuo.

"Wait, that's...Masaomi." Ruby said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Heiwajima. I've been meaning to say I'm sorry for awhile now. I'm sorry for getting in your way." Masaomi said.

"Do I know you?" Shizuo asked.

"Not exactly. We never met. I'm Masaomi." Masaomi said.

"Wait….Ah. That's right. I remember now." Shizuo said.

"Go ahead and hit me now, I deserve it." Masaomi said.

"Look, I don't go around beating on kids. Celty told me about how those idiots were using your name to get me to go after you." Shizuo said. "But if you want closure...here it is." Shizuo said flicking Masaomi and sending him to the ground.

"Just with a flick?" Knuckles said.

"Whoa. You could have dialed it back." Tom said.

"What? It's just a flick." Shizuo said.

"What sort of martial art teaches this ultimate technique known as flick?" Verona asked.

"Same one that teaches the smack." Shizuo said.

"Well, if you're still okay, how about a bite to eat?" Tom asked.

Meanwhile at the apartment when Shinra was all alone, he was answering the door when the delivery man picked the lock and let himself in.

"Something tells me you aren't really a delivery man." Shinra said before a kick knocked him onto his back. The guy got on top of him and began to mercilessly beat on Shinra.


	7. A Cat Has Nine Lives

As some of the hero group was headed back, a call made it through on Jexi's phone.

"Hello? Mikado? What are you…." Jexi began before going silent. "Wendy, Sectonia, Chopper! Go back to Celty's apartment."

"Why? What's the matter?" Chopper asked.

"I think...something's happened to Shinra." Jexi said.

It was after that was said that Sectonia was flying fast through the sky as Wendy was riding on Chopper as he ran through the streets. The three of them soon arrived at the same time as Celty where they saw a beaten and bloody Shinra on the floor.

"This is terrible… Who could've done this to him?" Sectonia asked as they saw Shinra's bloodied body. "We have to get him to the hospital now!"

"Sectonia's right. He's barely holding on to life and I don't have the equipment to help save him." Chopper said going into Heavy Point and lifting Shinra. "I'll get him to the hospital. Search the building. The guy might still be inside."

"I'll go with you." Wendy said as she, Celty and Chopper hurried Shinra out leaving Sectonia on her own.

"I doubt he's still here, but just to be sure." Sectonia said as she took a look around. But as she was about to, she heard some noise behind her. She turned around to see a dark figure in the shadows.

"Are you Dimensional Heroes...or Brave Adventurers?" they asked.

"That depends on who's asking." Sectonia said.

"If I were to take you hostage...would they try to rescue you?" they asked.

"I know one person who would. And he'll do more than just rescue me." Sectonia said.

"That is all I needed to know." the figure said as a strange demonic gate opened behind him as out stepped a demon towering over him. "You know what to do."

"On it, my protege." the demon said moving past him and slamming Sectonia into the wall.

"I can't afford to destroy this place…" Sectonia said as she charged her magic, but before she could do an arte, the demon placed a mark on her as her magic stopped.

"Nice try. That seal I put on you is made to suppress magic. Long enough for us to take you back to our place." the demon said.

"David… I… I'm sorry…" Sectonia said as she fell unconscious from the force of the attack.

"We have our pieces now. Now we wait for them to take the bait." the figure said.

Meanwhile on the streets, the Shizuo team continued to follow the four before they saw a person in a hoodie slowly approaching them with a bottle of a clear liquid. As he was about to attack, he was quickly elbowed by Verona as he fell to the ground, dropping the bottle as the liquid got on his shoe, eating away at it.

"Are you serious? He was trying to use acid?" David asked.

"You were trying to melt them? Not cool!" Ming said as they saw another hooded person running at Shizuo with an ice pick.

"Look out!" Masaomi said trying to block before the guy was taken down by a person in a shark mask with a taser. After, the person was running off. "What the...hold up!" Masaomi shouted running after him as the Shizuo team switched targets and went after the guy.

"A shark mask…I think I remember those from way back. They were a symbol for the Blue Squares." Ming said.

"That means that Masaomi is about to get into a huge beating." David said.

Just then, a contact was going on the comm as Knuckles picked up.

"Gajeel? What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"So, when did we have shark mask guys helping us?" Gajeel asked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. This guy was about to set Anri's apartment on fire before we and some shark guys chased him off." Gajeel said. "But we left her unprotected. Mind going over and checking on her?"

"I've got it. Leave it to me." Ming said.

"We'll keep following Masaomi. We need to get to the bottom of this Blue Squares business." Brook said.

They split off as they continued after the guy until Masaomi cornered him and knocked him unconscious. It was after they followed the phone's instructions and went to a parking lot where all of them were meeting with a person who had their face hidden by the shark mask.

"Okay. So we going to go in guns ablazing or…." Zelos said before they saw Dokusanmaru running through the parking lot.

"Wait, wasn't that…" Ruby began before they saw some strange guy in a hoodie with shark like teeth running towards the lot.

"Get outta my way!" he shouted as he kicked one of them and began attacking them. As the masked leader weakly kicked him, the guy turned to him. "Huh? Goodie. You're about the same size as Ruri, except for the bust. Oh well. You can be her stand in." he said as he began strangling him. "Now be quiet, it will ruin the illusion of choking the life out of Ruri." he laughed.

"I'm thinking that's our stalker." Ruby said.

"Ditto." David said as he charged his magic before Masaomi gets back up and attacks the guy.

"Bastard!" he shouted kicking the man right in his jewels as he collapsed. He quickly recovered as he knocked Masaomi to the ground.

"Looks like Ruri has a lotta friends out tonight." he said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Masaomi said trying to get up.

"Like that matters. You being strangers is even better cause Ruri will know it was her fault that someone died cause of her." he said laughing.

"Masaomi!" Knuckles shouted before the leader sprayed some liquid onto the guy and threw a lighter at him, lighting his hoodie on fire. He screamed in terror as he ran off while on fire.

"Did he just light that guy on fire?" Zelos asked.

"Yep. Looks like things have calmed down here." David said.

Masaomi then looked at the guy. "Aoba Kuronuma. I thank you because you saved Anri but if you're using Mikado in some sort of angle I'll…"

"Masaomi?" a familiar voice asked. The group watched as the leader pulled off the shark mask as they revealed themselves to be Mikado.

"M-Mikado? You're kidding. What the hell's going on here, man?" Masaomi said before a van drove towards the parking lot as more Blue Squares got out.

"Boss!" Aoba said getting out and helping out Mikado. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. But the guys though...they got beat up pretty bad." Mikado said.

"Speak for yourself. You look like you were in a blender. Huh? Who are they? You want them gone?" Aoba asked.

"No. It's fine. That's Masaomi Kida and the Dimensional Heroes." Mikado said.

"Oh. I see." Aoba said helping Mikado to the van.

"I'm this close to finishing it. I'm almost there. I'm saving you and Anri. I promise." Mikado said.

"Wait! Mikado!" Masaomi said.

"Oh, one last thing. Both Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad and Masaomi. Please stay away till I'm done." Mikado said.

Mikado drove off with the Blue Squares leaving the group alone. They soon split off from Masaomi until a call was made on David's phone as he answered.

"Hello?" David asked.

"I have your bug." a voice said.

"You kidnapped Sectonia?" David asked. "You bastard… What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing...yet. But I will harm her unless my demands are met. All I want is Jexi the Hunter. Deliver him to an old warehouse in the harbor and she will be released." the voice said.

"You want me to sell out my friends? Who do you think you are?" David asked.

"You know me, but I'll reintroduce myself. I am Raz, user of the Demon Style." he said.

"Then I already know this is a setup. You just want the master pick for yourself." David said.

"The rules state if I defeat him in a fight, I will become a high master. There is nothing against kidnapping." Raz said. "I will become a high master even if one insect must perish for this."

"If you want it so badly, why couldn't you just come after him yourself?" David asked.

"He has too many friends. I would be defeated by sheer numbers. Which reminds me, when you bring him...come alone." Raz said.

"You know, what you're demanding is one of the oldest cliches in the book." David said. "Just like Wolf, you're nothing but a coward who can't fight his own battles."

David then heard screaming from Sectonia. "That comment just inflicted pain on the bug. I am no coward. I am playing to my skills." Raz said. "Now...you have 2 hours." he said before hanging up.

"Can you believe this guy?" David asked.

"He played it smart and waited till we split off." Ruby said before seeing David walk off. "Where are you going?"

"Rescuing Sectonia, of course. This guy messed with the wrong Demon Slayer, and it's high time I show him that." David said.

"But what about his demand?" Zelos asked.

"You guys can inform him if you want, but I'm no fool. I know he's got some sort of trap." David said. "Demons never play fair, after all."


	8. Demon Showdown! David vs Raz!

David arrived to the warehouse alone where he saw Raz sitting there with Sectonia tied up behind him.

"You did not bring him to me." Raz said. "Is this to be some sort of joke? Because it's in poor taste." he said getting up.

"Joke? Come on. Did you really think a Demon Slayer like me would play along with your sadistic little game?" David asked. "Tell you what. You let Sectonia go right now, and I'll save the embarrassment of getting your butt kicked."

"You really think...I care for the words you speak? You will not escape. I suppose...I'll just warm up by defeating you." Raz said unwrapping his arm to show it to be a demon's arm.

"Warm up?" David asked. "Please… You won't even get a chance to face him when I'm done with you."

"You talk a big game but with none of the talk to back it up. Asmodeus, it's time." Raz said before the gate appeared behind him as a demon walked through, the same one that attacked Sectonia. He towered over them with only some jeans on as it showed his muscular upper body and his markings.

"Ah. So we get another practice round huh? No worries. I got this, little protege." Asmodeus said.

"Well, guess we're doing this, Tapus." David said before glancing to Sectonia. "Hang in there, Sectonia. We'll save you, no matter what!"

But the Tapus were shaking in fear after David said this.

"Guys?" David asked.

"Oh that? That's normal. Guess I'll give ya the full intro. My name is Asmodeus of the Demon Universe. Specifically, one of the Seven Demon Kings! Demon King of Lust, Asmodeus." Asmodeus said.

"Well, guess it's up to me now." David said. "Doesn't matter. I've faced way worse than this."

"Do you really believe that?" Asmodeus whispered as he was already beside David as he slammed him to the ground.

"You should not underestimate him. He will end you without a second thought." Raz said as Asmodeus was beating on David.

"Ice Needles!" David said as crystals were flying at Asmodeus.

"Oh! Nice one!" Asmodeus said as he was dodging each one before grabbing the last and taking a bite out of it. "Hmm. Not bad, ice machine!"

David then recited a chant. "O merciless queen of ice, lay my enemies in eternal slumber under your silver embrace… Absolute!" A freezing circle appears below Asmodeus, who is frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters.

"Whew. Not bad, ice machine. But that barely even hurt." Asmodeus said stretching. "Now, let's get in some real moves." he said dashing at David. "Devil's Side Kick!" Asmodeus said side kicking David into the wall.

In the midst of his flight, David shot multiple bullets at Asmodeus.

"Bullets, huh? Kinda unoriginal if you ask me." Asmodeus said as the bullet fired into him fell out of his body.

"Damn it… Nothing I have works against this guy…" David said. "No… Calm down… Even if they seem impregnable, every enemy has a weakness."

"So, Raz, you think I can knock off early? This kid's boring and a total pushover." Asmodeus said.

"No. You will stay until he is defeated." Raz said.

"Man, this sucks. I had a date tonight. Ah well. Guess I gotta keep em waiting." Asmodeus said lunging at David once more.

"Maybe… Maybe I can use it." David said as he unsheathed Masakado.

"Hmm? Hold off." Raz said as Asmodeus stopped. "That sword...is that Masakado?" Raz asked.

"Indeed it is." David said.

"So it was you. You stole it from the Demon Kings." Raz said.

"Oh no. I found it in the Shadaloo Base. I merely recovered it." David said.

"I don't believe that. Asmodeus. I've changed my mind. You can go back. I will finish this." Raz said.

"Sweet. Later." Asmodeus said vanishing.

"You sure that's a good idea?" David asked.

"I don't care if it is or isn't. I cannot forgive anyone who steals what belongs to the demons." Raz said. "And when I finish you, I will return it."

"Didn't I just tell you that I found it at…" David began before he stopped. "Never mind. You're not listening, anyway."

"Demonic Charge!" Raz said charging at David as his demonic arm grasped the Masakado with David surprised that the sword wasn't cutting through. "Surprised that my arm is not hurt? It is a special arm made to summon demons. This is Soloman's Arm!"

"I see. You never were the type to play fair, so you thought of this in advance." David said. "Impressive, but quite impractical. You've forgotten a golden rule."

David then screeched in pain as Raz used his normal arm to jab a knife into David's side. "And tell me of this Golden Rule?"

David started glowing in icy energy. "Never underestimate...a Demon Slayer!" David said as he fired an icy blast at Raz.

"That hurt a little, but not much. Sad to say, I am not all demon. Only my right arm." Raz said.

"Spare me your snark." David said. "Sectonia saved me from certain death once, and now, it's my turn to do the same for her." David said as Froslass came in. "Ready? Let's go!" David said as they initiated Burst.

"Halt!" Raz said as they stopped. "I see I am wasting my time." Raz said as he untied Sectonia.

"Giving up already?" David asked.

"All I wanted was Jexi and yet you would not deliver that. If I wasted anymore energy on you, there would be none left for him. Even now there is not enough, so I will give up going after all of you for now." Raz said walking away.

David rushed to Sectonia's side. "Sectonia, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks to you." Sectonia said. "I'm sorry that you couldn't defeat him."

David shook his head. "Ah, it doesn't matter. I only came here to save you. There was no way I could just leave you like that."

"Th-thank you." Sectonia said as they left together on a romantic note. Raz watched them after this.

"Even though I give up on Jexi….I will remember you. I will make you fall and reclaim Masakado." Raz said before he vanished.


	9. Blessed are the Foolish

It was at Russia Sushi that David had sat with Jexi.

"So, the kidnapping was just a trick by Raz to get me over there to fight him." Jexi said. "That's underhanded but something we should have expected."

"Sorry. I knew I was going to get in the way." David said.

"You're not in the way at all. I'm always happy to travel with a friend." Jexi said. "Still, to think this Raz guy was that strong. Makes me kinda wish I had fought him."

"That would be exactly what he wanted." David said. "Knowing him, he probably had some sort of plan for taking you down."

"Nah. I don't think he'd go that far. There has to be a fight and he can't get that title unless he beats me himself." Jexi said. "But...don't you think its too much of a coincidence that he already knew we were here?"

"Probably. I mean, the way he did everything so far, there's no way he didn't know we were coming here." David said.

"And the way he prepared everything...I think he's allied with one of the fighters selected." Jexi said.

"But the question is who though." David said.

"If I had to pick someone he could ally with...my money would be on Drake." Jexi said.

"The Dragon Style Fighter?" David asked. "Hmm… It would seem likely."

"Before he turned over a new leaf, he used to rule the Dragon Kingdom Dragnor. He's definitely got the right knowledge to be a strategist. It's obvious he's already decided on who to make his allies the moment they were all selected." Jexi said.

"Which means a lot more of them will be gunning for us." David said.

"That's right. And we're almost finished with this world with the next destination already in mind." Jexi said.

"Next destination?" David asked.

"I was thinking...of going back to Dreamland." Jexi said.

"Does this have to do with…" David began.

"David...when you went after Sectonia, I was going over next worlds. There's rumors of monsters rising up. One of them was Taranza." Jexi said.

"He was?" David asked. "Oh man… I can imagine how Sectonia would feel when she hears about this…"

"That's why I picked it. Sectonia is the only one of us who knows Taranza better. I figured if we could go back, maybe she could talk some sense into him." Jexi said.

"Yeah… Plus, he might still be living with the grief of what happened before." David said. "Maybe that's what drove him to it."

"Either way, he needs to be stopped as soon as possible." Jexi said. "So...will you follow me there?"

"Of course." David said. "It might also give her some closure."

"Besides, we won't be all alone. Kirby will be there if all this trouble is going down." Jexi said.

"Right. I can only imagine how surprised he'd be when he finds out Sectonia's been revived." David said as he eyed Masaomi speaking with three people. "Who's Masaomi talking to?"

Jexi looked over. "Looks like Kyohei, Walker and Saburo. Wait, is Masaomi wearing a….Oh for the love of...he's pulling the Yellow Scarves back together again."

"I guess we should've expected this, considering what he saw of Mikado." David said.

"Anyway...I want to destroy the Dollars." Masaomi said.

Saburo was spitting out his drink. "Are you freaking high? You have any idea what you're saying?"

"Come on, man. You can't be serious." Walker said. "What happened last year is over and done with. Horada's in jail so just drop it and lets let bygones be bygones."

"This is for someone else. Not for me." Masaomi said.

"So that's it then. You want us to turn traitor and take the Dollars down? Not gonna give us more than that?" Kyohei asked.

"I'm sorry. But I need your help." Masaomi said.

"I got that." Kyohei said.

"I'll tell you what I can. The Dollars have changed. And have you heard about how someone's kicking people out who they think are the bad apples? What if I told you about a group of guys who worked their way into the Dollars? Guys with Shark Masks." Masaomi said.

"What?" Saburo said.

"Seriously? The Blue Squares?" Walker said.

"What if the same thing happening with the Yellow Scarves is happening now with the Dollars? What would you do?" Masaomi asked.

"Hmm. Give me a few days to think it over." Kyohei said.

"Okay. And if you decided not to help us out, then we'll talk about it." Masaomi said leaving.

The three of them were soon leaving as was Jexi and David.

"So, I was thinking we leave tomorrow since there doesn't seem to be anything else major going on right now." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Though I can tell. The next time our teams come to Ikebukuro…" David said. "Will be when everything here is settled."

"So I wasn't the only one thinking that." Jexi said before they heard zooming as a car drove past them. "Hey! Watch…." Jexi began before it was barreling down at Kyohei. "Kyohei!" Jexi shouted before it hit him.

"Oh god… Kyohei!" David said as both of them ran over to him.

"He's not dead but he's in a coma. We need to get him to the hospital right now." Jexi said.

Jexi picked him up as he created his wings and flew off with Kyohei.

It was the next day as the groups looked solemn as the ships were ready to depart.

"So, how is he?" Indigo asked as she looked like she was crying.

"Its still touch and go. He's already entering his second surgery." Jexi said.

"Geez… What a way to end things." David said.

"Kyohei was the first friend I made here in Ikebukuro when I came with my brothers. He was also the first friend made by Indigo, Lemon, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Sunny. To think...who could do something so cruel?" Jexi asked as tears rolled down his face. "The next time we come here...I'm gonna find out who did it...and kick their ass!"

"Make sure you save some for the rest of us." David said.

"Yeah. Titanica was close to them too. She'll probably get a call later too." Jexi said. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Yeah. Let's get on going." Ranma said as the ships took off into the sky as they soon left Ikebukuro.

To be continued...


End file.
